Myamsar
Description :This agile twinsword assassin slices foes faster than the eye can follow. '' '''Myamsar' is a shield-class unit in Patapon 3, wearing a cat shaped mask and a green cape. He is a new Fumya Dekapon-type unit. He uses daggers, blades or shivs to eliminate his opponents. In his hero mode, he puts his daggers together to immobilize enemies and tear them apart. Myamsar is vulnerable up close, but he develops defensive stats as he levels up and he has a very high critical ratio. Myamsar is very effective in Versus Modes. He is best used against bosses. Myamsar is unlocked when you get your Tondenga and Destrobo to level 8. Myamsar evolves at level 10 and level 20. Equipment Myamsar can use: *Blades and Shoulderguards from unlocking. *Daggers from level 10. *Shivs from level 15. Hero Mode: Sic 'Em Shadow :Immobilizes foes and tear them apart! Never releases prey during combo! Perfect for shield bearing foes. Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA Combo: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA His hero mode traps, teleports and slices the enemy up, if used with PonPon it can cause fatal damage. His Hero Mode can't pass obstacles. Activate with PonChaka then wait for a few seconds for him to attack. Repeat PonChaka to keep slicing. The more HP the enemy has, the longer he'll strike. Recommended for VS mode and against Dark Heroes. Does not work against mini-bosses or bosses such as Cyclops, Golems, Dragons. It has a lock-on time and can only immobilize one enemy at a time. Class Skills Poison Hide Occasionally poisons enemies that attack you in melee. Upgrade by enduring melee attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Doppelganger. Doppelganger Immunity to status effects while attacking. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Hide. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Poison Bomb. Poison Bomb User explodes when killed, dealing poison damage to a large area. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Doppelganger. Upgrade by dying repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Natural Enemy. Natural Enemy Inflicts 8x damage when attacking Taterazay and Guardira foes. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Bomb. Upgrade by attacking opponents who use sword and shield or greatshield. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus of 0.5x attack speed. Affected Class Skills Set Skills 1 Gain an additional set skill slot. Learn this by dutifully equipping Set Skill. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 2 Gain 2 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 1. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 3 Gain 3 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 2. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 4 Gain 4 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 3. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills Myamsar originally equips one set skill. From level 20 he can equip another set skill. However, he inherits class skills from Tondenga that allow him to equip a further four set skills. This makes for a total of six set skills able to be equipped. Cornered Rat Attack power of the user is quadrupled when stamina falls below 25% . Unlocked at level 9. Poison Package Poison may be inflicted in 20% of melee attacks and 4% of ranged attacks. Unlocked at Level 15. Shield Breaker Adds 20% to shield breaker effect, making it more difficult for the enemy to block attacks using shields and greatshields. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Cat Uberhero Only. Inflicts sudden death with critical hit on a poisoned non-boss enemy. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Myamsar is one of the Uberheroes who can equip the most Set Skills, as he can equip 6 once Tondenga has mastered all of his Class Skills. *You can hear a cat screech when he teleports to the enemy in his Hero Mode. *When an infantry enemy (Bonedeth) is blocked by a big enemy, he teleports it near him and slashes instead of teleporting to it and slashing. *When Myamsar uses the PonPata song, he runs away then does a backflip before returning to battle. *There is an error on Myamsar's Uberhero Mode description, because in Hero Select screen it says to combo his hero mode, you use the PonPon song, whereas in the game, you combo his Hero Mode with the PonChaka song. *When Myamsar is in Uberhero mode, his background shadow gets darker and darker everytime he moves his target to mobile enemies (Ex. Buzzcrave, Kibadeths). When he finishes his prey, his shadow becomes light purple again. *Myamsar is the only Unit who can use Shivs. *When entering Uberhero mode he says: Sic-'em-SHADOW! *In a race, when part or the whole enemy team is in front of Myamsar, his Uberhero Mode will immobilize and attack a unit or a Dark Hero. It will not inflict any damage, though. *When Myamsar equips a Blade and either a Shiv or a Dagger in his offhand, he can equip the set skills Slash Master from Grenburr and Stab Master from Piekron to greatly increase damage (Blades do Slash damage, while Shivs and Daggers do Stab damage). *His Description says he is best used against Shield-classes, which is strange since he is also a shield class. *He,Destrobo, Bowmunk, and Grenburr are the only shield class units that don't use Shields Or Greatshields, but instead, use arms (B&D), Greatswords and Greatblades,(Grenburr), and Blades, Shivs, and Daggers (Myamsar). *With the right equipment, Mymasar can be faster than Alosson. *If Toripons were in the game, Myamsar's Uberhero Skill doesn't take effect on them, these are one of the reasons why they are removed. *When Myamsar(hero or normal patapon) attack with PonPon, faint black particles whizz around them. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Dekapon